Blizzard or Aero?
by HawkRider
Summary: For when you're asking yourself just how you want to make the person you're talking to suffer.


**Gah! I promised myself I would work on some of the Christmas requests that have built up (and kill a few Pokemon, Ouran and WEWY bunnies, as well as maybe Sonic and Zelda...). But then I found out that today was Terra/Aqua day and well...**

**So, yeah. I had to. What can I say, I love these two. They work together so well, platonically, romantically and as enemies. I don't know how, but they do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Last minute edit: YES! I FINALLY GOT BBS! Believe it or not, I only got a PSP Wednesday... Never had one before...**

**REAL last minute edit: I meant o publish this over a week ago, but I kinda lost it on my computer. But I've found it now. So here is my late Terqua day fic.**

* * *

Aqua let her shoulders sag as she rounded the corner, out of sight of Ven. As much as she hated to admit it, sometimes the little guy became exhausting. She was starting to see why Terra had never objected to her taking him back to Disney Town after the first visit.

It had been three years now since the Worlds had been restored, and the three apprentices looked exactly as they had looked fourteen years ago. Back when Ven lost his heart in his battle against Vanitas, Aqua had fallen into the Realm of Darkness and Terra's body had been stolen by Xehanort. The three of them were living as they had done before in the now restored Land of Departure, Aqua taking the role of their trainer in place of Eraqus.

"Ven's never going to grow up is her?"

Survival instincts kicking in, Aqua was aiming a slice at the source of the voice even as she summoned her Keyblade, not even registering whose voice it was until she saw the other Keyblade moving to block her own weapon. She dismissed her weapon, stepping back as she glared at Terra.

"Do you have to sneak up on me?" Aqua asked, frowning at the brunette, wondering if a Blizzard or an Aero spell would be more appropriate.

"Of course!" Terra smirked at the bluette, only briefly able to resist the temptation to pat her on the head.

"Blizzara or Aerora...?" She muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all." Aqua dismissed. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, just checking up on you. I remember when Ven insisted I took him to Disney Town. He wanted to play against me in Fruitball."

"And what was wrong with that?" Aqua asked.

"We were signed up for the Rumble Racing Grand Prix." Came the simple reply.

Aqua began considering Blizzaga and Aeroga. "Unlike you, I played him in it." She responded.

"And how did you do?"

"I won, but Ven isn't bad at that game." She stated.

"He should be. He beat me."

"I thought..."

"We quit." Terra replied. Aqua's spell choice went back to Blizzara and Aerora. Just. "He was being insistent and was ramming into my Glider on the practise laps." Aqua's last choice returned.

"So what else did you want?" Terra looked surprised. "If you only wanted the one thing, you'd have waited by my room as usual." She added.

"All right then." Terra looked across her shoulder briefly, then at his feet before murmuring something.

"What was that?" Aqua asked. Terra briefly looked flushed, then murmured again, slightly louder, but just as incomprehensible. Aqua smirked slightly. "Do you want me to get some paper, or...?"

"Will you go out with me?" Terra suddenly blurted, surprising Aqua. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What?"

"Never mind!" Terra yelled, guessing her answer, turning away. "Just forget it!"

"Hang on." Aqua said, using Reflect to stop Terra from getting away. "You don't even want a reply?" She spoke, her tone more flat than Terra thought possible.

Terra looked scared as she approached, giving him a level stare. He'd seen how strong her magic was, knowing he was no match for her.

So he was surprised when Aqua smiled. "Have any plans on Friday?" She asked.

"Wh-What?" Terra stammered.

"Well Ven is going to Destiny Islands then. We could always visit New Orleans." Aqua suggested. "Sora mentioned that restaurant... Tiana's Place." She suggested. "I'll book a table tomorrow." Aqua turned. "See you... Wait!" She paused.

"What is it?"

"You know Zack? Mind me having a date with him?" She added.

"What?"

"Well, I did accidentally promise him back before that time in the Keyblade Graveyard..." Aqua admitted.

"Well then, all right. You promised." Terra turned, took a few steps, then went flying.

"You know, that would have been only Aerora if you had said no to me dating Zack. He cancelled it anyway. Too big an apparent age gap now." She smiled. "But you solved my question." Aqua added.

"What question?" Terra asked as he turned to face her.

Aqua smirked as she turned to head for her room. "Blizzard or Aero."

* * *

**I don't know how this came about... This was so random...**

**But yeah. A late happy Terra/Aqua day everyone. I hope this helps with my KH fics. They really need work...**


End file.
